Typically, in a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a wearable device, various sensors are installed with the aim of detecting a situation in which the mobile device is placed (see Japan Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-257374).
In such a mobile device, there is room for improvement in the technology for detecting the situation in which the mobile device is placed.